Yami vs Crazy Hand
What If DEATH BATTLE! Yami vs Crazy Hand By: A1 This what if DEATH BATTLE! features two bosses from video games. Crazy Hand from Super Smash Brothers reappearing in Kirby and The Amazing Mirror and Yami from Okami and reappearing in Tatsunoko vs Capcom. This is a battle of two bosses. Who will take over the universe? The answer is in a DEATH BATTLE! Intro Chad: Video Games. What are they without any bosses Ben: This DEATH BATTLE will show everyone what a real Boss Battle is Chad: Yami, the Final Boss of Tasunoko vs Capcom and the five forme doomsday Ben: And Crazy Hand, a boss in Super Smash Bros. and the "Brother" of the original boss, Master Hand Chad: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Ben: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE!!! Yami vs Crazy Hand (Tatsunoko v Capcom vs Super Smash Bros.) Yami #TeamTastunokoVsCapcom Crazy Hand #TeamSuperSmashBros. Yami WIz: Yami also known as the ruler of all evil living things, is a very powerful villain in the Okami Series and then reappearing as the Final Boss in . Boomstick: This dude err...I mean demon has 5 forms but only three in the Tastunoko vs Capcom game. Wiz: His first form is his standard form which do have powerful attacks but still won't be able to knock out Ryu in one shot :) His attacks in this form are, Missile launch, Laser blast, Crushing jump, Hammer strike, Single saw slash and Spiral saw slash Boomstick: His second form is basically a detachable form in which his attacks are, Burning body, Burning pieces, Striking pieces and Reforming Wiz: His third form is his Fire and Ice form in which his attacks are just Slot machine projectiles. His Fourth and Fifth form are the other two forms that appear in Tatsunoko vs Capcom. His fourth form is the "God of Lightning" form which he does form Electrical Spaghetti Arms and Legs and his attacks are, Arm sweep, Laser blast, Missile launch, Flying blasts and Ninestrike laser Boomstick: And his Final form is my favorite one. This fifth form is his Standard Form but instead forms a huge, powerful and demonic hand. This form's moves are, Darkness summon, Missile launch, Ramming rush, Lightning projectiles, Asteroid summon, Laser blast, Cyclone creation and Hand sweep Wiz: These moves and forms are powerful but will it be powerful enough to face Yami's opponent, the Crazy Hand? Let's go to Crazy Hand's analysis. Crazy Hand Wiz: Crazy Hand, along with Master Hand appeared in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror as the bosses of Candy Constellation, but he has the same attacks as Master Hand, not counting combination attacks. Boomstick: Crazy Hand's attacks have, as a whole, the most effects of any Super Smash Bros. boss, including fire, freezing, electricity, burying, flowering (grab), and darkness. Plus Crazy Hand, Master Hand, and the Announcer are all voiced by the same person, isn't that crazy? Wiz: Hahaha, funny Boomstick (I don't really mean it) Unlike Master Hand, Crazy Hand is just, more and more Crazy. Crazy Hand has some similar moves like Master Hand but unlike Kirby and the Amazing Mirror,(Crazy and Master Hand both have the same moves in this game) Crazy Hand gained new moves in SSBB and SSB4. Boomstick: Crazy Hand has many moves like the Rocket Punch, Rocket Drill, Slap, Laser, Bomb, Sweep, Seizure, Crawl, Punch, Poke, Spark and Grab. But the new moves that Crazy Hand somehow learned in SSB4 is the Black Hole and the Energy Blades. But these moves basically can be helpful when Master Hand is availble to add extra damage to the opponent. Wiz: All the moves that Crazy Hand possesses besides the Black Hole and Energy Blade are more crazier than how Master Hand does it but this might mean that the attacks do more damage to the opponent and also Crazy Hand doesn't think when doing these attacks which does leave him open for a counter. Boomstick: really powerful for a counterpart boss in Smash Bros DEATH BATTLE! Season 2 Finale Setting: Final Destination (SSB4) 3D DEATH BATTLE Master Hand and Crazy Hand are playing Poker. The cards have characters that they want to fight. Master Hand draws out the Yami card and Crazy Hand accepts to challenge this enemy. Yami comes out from the card and in an instant kills Master Hand using Spiral Saw Slash. Master Hand turns into a trophy and is thrown away from the stadium Crazy Hand laughs and mocks Yami Yami turns at Crazy Hand and gives out a loud roar, representing it's rage to Crazy Hand. Now with their fighting stances in place and the Sun is over the Earth in the background of the stage the battle is ready! Announcer: 3, 2, 1 FIGHT!!! Announcer: GO! Yami grows a hammer and jumps up aiming at Crazy Hand Crazy Hand dodges the attack and uses a Rocket Punch at Yami Yami gets hit and comes back with a Single Saw Slash Crazy Hand floats and dodges the attack again and shoots lasers from all of his fingers Yami countered this attack using Laser Blast. The two attacks collide and Yami still come at Crazy Hand using Missile Launcher and Crazy Hand drops bombs from his fingers. After smoking Yami's sight Crazy Hand uses Slap and stuns Yami Yami transforms into it's second form and uses burning pieces and striking pieces. Crazy Hand tries to dodge these attacks but all pieces of Ymai hit Crazy Hand on the palm of his hand. Yami uses Reforming to trap Crazy Hand inside of him. But Crazy Hand uses spark and forces Yami to eject him out inside of him. Crazy Hand uses Seizure and confuses Yami but Yami used Burning Body anyways. Crazy Hand uses Rocket Drill and goes hard to break through the tough flaming shield. When Crazy Hand did make it through, Yami is already on its third form using Slot Machine Projectiles. Crazy Hand uses slap to break through the attack and take the damage as much as he can. Crazy Hand uses Crawl and hits Yami but Yami doesn't seem to move. Crazy Hand uses all the moves (in SSBM/SSBB) he can use but Yami doesn't budge, until Yami starts shaking, turning yellow and growing the electrical, spaghetti-like limbs transforming into its fourth form. Yami uses Multiple Arm Sweeps and hits Crazy Hand but Crazy Hand grabs one of Yami's arms and crushes it, shutting Yami's arm down. With Yami's arm still on Crazy Hand, Yami grabs Crazy Hand and shocks him cauing Crazy Hand to let go. Crazy Hand gets triggered and stabs the Final Destination Stage with the Energy Blades. Yami gets confused and Crazy Hand tears off half of the stage creating the Black Hole. Yami gets stuck in it's gravitational force and the Energy Blades stabs Yami in all directions. Crazy Hand closes the Black Hole, trapping Yami in it. Crazy Hand falls on the stage tired, thinking that he one. But, a portal appears and Yami (in his standard form) carving a shape of a hand on its body transforms into it's fifth form. Yami roars and comes towards the weak Crazy Hand. Yami grabs Crazy Hand and smashes him into the ground, and with Yami's sharps fingers, Yami slices Crazy Hand many times making Crazy Hand bleed. Then Yami creates a tornado, sending Crazy Hand into the air, then sends Lighting Projectiles, Asteroids, Lasers and Missiles to Crazy Hand. A huge explosion occurs in the center of the SM4SH verse and Crazy Hand fall down hard on the stage, bleeding, electrocuted and weak. Then Yami grabs Crazy Hand and yells a loud roar, and crushes Crazy Hand while charging its last attack, Yami throws Crazy Hand up and burns him up with a huge explosive, flamethrower. Yami roars after gaining victory KO!!! Yami crushes Crazy Hand's and Master Hand's trophy and becomes king of the Smash Bros. Universe. Boomstick: That, was beautiful! Results Wiz: Crazy Hand did have the upper strength, speed and agility but Yami was just way more powerful. Boomstick: Yami had five forms which meant that Yami's stamina can regenerate back to normal with no damage holding him back, unlike Crazy Hand who can't actually do that. Wiz: Crazy Hand has fought weaker enemies before way weaker than Yami was and did lose to them but the enemies that defeated Yami had a harder time killing Yami unlike Crazy Hand who is a easy boss to defeat Boomstick: Yami was just too much of a boss than Crazy Hand ever was Wiz: The winner is Yami from Okami Next Combatants Ike from Fire Emblem Kaijin no Soki from Onimusha Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles